


(England x Reader) - Happy Birthday, Artie!

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England's birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot made to celebrate April 23rd or England's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(England x Reader) - Happy Birthday, Artie!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! (This could be considered a sequel of sorts to my other EnglandxReader, but you can read this alone without any confusion!)
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to England ;3
> 
> Criticism is welcome! Please enjoy!

(F/n)’s eyes flutter open and she smiles as she feels two warm arms wrapped around her. She’s content to lay there in his arms for a while until she remembers what day it is. She carefully worms her way out of his arms, heading to the kitchen to start making him breakfast. The whole day has been planned out and she doesn’t want anything to ruin his birthday. 

The smell of bacon spreads through the house, leaving a comforting aroma. Time fades away while she’s cooking and soon she has two plates heaped with bacon and eggs. She arranges them on a tray, along with two cups of tea and a plate of fresh toast. She grabs some forks and puts them on the tray as well, before picking up the tray and heading back to their bedroom. 

She nudges the door open with her feet, walking over to the bed and setting the tray on the nightstand. She gets back in the bed and leans over to England and lightly kisses him on the forehead, smiling when she sees his eyes fluttering. His eyes slowly open, revealing the beautiful green eyes that attracted her to him. “Happy birthday, Artie.” She says with a fond smile on her face.

A smile quickly spreads across his face in response to the words, “Thank you, love.” He sniffs the air and his smile widens, “That smells really good.” He says, honestly.

She smiles and lifts the tray before setting it in front of them. She hands him his plate and grabs her own. They begin eating, casually talking about small things. They’re both happy that they’re together enough that the topic doesn’t matter. England reaches out for the tea and smiles when he realizes that (F/n) has prepared it exactly the way that he likes it. 

The breakfast quickly disappears and they pile the empty dishes back on the tray. (F/n) places the tray back on the nightstand before pulling her boyfriend into a hug. England wraps his arms around her, already used to her affections. She smiles at him before pulling back. “Get dressed. I have the day planned.” She gently instructs him, making him shake his head fondly at her. He does as asked, though, and heads into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. 

The door closes and the sound of the shower starting makes (F/n) smile. She goes into the closet and grabs the outfit that she picked out specifically for this day. It’s a (f/c) dress that goes down to her knees and a pair of white leggings. She quickly slides the outfit on and sighs at the comforting way the fabric feels on her. She finds her (f/c) flats and puts them on as well. She heads to another bathroom in the house to quickly do her hair, wanting it to be casual but also cute. (If you have long hair you’ve braided it simply; if you have short hair you’ve placed a cute barrette in your hair.)

She smiles at her appearance, surprised that it’s taken her only ten minutes to get dressed and everything. She goes back to the bedroom to collect the tray and hears the shower cut off. She knows that England should be ready soon and heads to the kitchen. She places the tray in the sink to be cleaned later. She feels a nudge on her shoulder and smiles when she sees Flying Mint Bunny. She reaches a hand up and lightly pets the soft creature. 

She hears footsteps approaching and grabs the basket that she prepared the previous night. She smiles when she sees England, who is dressed as he usually is. She can’t get over how amazing her boyfriend is and how lucky she is that he loves her. His eyes widen when he sees her and a grin spreads across his face. “You look amazing, love.”

(F/n) blushes slightly, still not used to his compliments that he seems to give freely to her. She smiles at him, grabbing her purse. She holds out a hand towards him, which he takes willingly. “You ready?” She asks, pretty much ready to start their day out together. 

England nods in response and (F/n) drags him out of the house, causing him to chuckle at her energy. He eyes the basket curiously but doesn’t say anything, trusting her to know what he likes. She heads towards a nearby forest, one that many people don’t venture into for whatever reasons. They traverse the rough landscape easily enough and eventually arrive in a beautiful clearing filled with all kinds of wildflowers. 

(F/n) giggles at the sight and grabs a checkered (f/c) blanket from her basket, laying it out on the grass carefully. She then sits down on the blanket, patting the spot next to her in a clear invitation. England joins her and she pulls out two books from the basket as well as various snacks. She hands him the book that he’s been reading lately and he smiles, enjoying the idea of spending time peacefully like this. 

They both begin to read their books and when they get hungry, they start to eat the food prepared by (F/n). After a while, the books have been discarded to just bathe in the sun and enjoy the silence. A tinkling sound rings throughout the clearing and several fairies pop out of the grass, dancing around, enjoying the spring day.

(F/n) and England chuckle at the sight of their dancing, before England stands up, holding out a hand to (F/n). She accepts it, standing up with his help, curiously watching the mischievous glint in his eyes. “May I have this dance?” He asks, one bushy eyebrow raising in curiosity.

(F/n) smiles, giggling at the silliness of the moment. “You may.” With that, England leads her in a slow waltz, both of them enjoying the closeness. The tinkling of the fairies almost sounds like music and that is what sets the tempo of their dance. Eventually, the dance loses its organization and turns into them just spinning around, giggling and having fun.

They eventually get tired and sink down, still wrapped in each other’s arms. They’re still laughing until their eyes meet and the moment shifts. England brushes a strand of hair out of (F/n)’s eyes and leans in, cupping her cheek with his hand. Their lips meet and the world fades out of focus. Suddenly it’s only the two of them in the world, nothing more important than the feeling of their lips touching.

The kiss breaks before beginning again, more passionate than before. They spend what feels like hours locked in the kiss before eventually breaking apart. They smile at each other before beginning to gather their things, ready to head back to the house. 

The walk back home is not as urgent, but it’s equally as enjoyable. They’re holding hands and talking about any subject that crosses their minds. They arrive back at the house and flop on the couch together, not wanting to separate at that moment. They turn the TV on and begin watching Once Upon a Time, greatly enjoying the fairytale aspects of the story.

This continues on for a couple hours until they get tired. After a quick but delicious dinner of fish and chips, (F/n) decides to give England his present that she bought him. She hands him the box with Union Jack wrapping paper, which causes him to smile. He quickly opens the box and his eyes widen. “A first edition collection of all of Shakespeare’s plays?!” He asks, astounded by the gift.

(F/n) giggles, nodding in response. “I figured that since he’s your favorite playwright, you’d really enjoy this. Was I wrong?” She asks, a playful smile on her face.

He shakes his head, cradling the book closer to him as if he believes that it’s going to disappear at any moment. After a bit, he sets the book down before pulling (F/n) into a hug, all of his emotions evident in the close contact. “Thank you so much, love.” He says.

(F/n) smiles at him, glad that he likes his present. “You’re welcome, Artie.” She says before yawning.

England chuckles at her, “Tired, love?” He asks receiving a small nod. He stands up and pulls (F/n) into his arms bridal style, carrying her to their shared bedroom. Her face is bright red, but she appreciates the gesture. He carefully lays her on the bed, climbing in behind her and pulling her into a close embrace. One hand lightly combs through her hair and he can hear her breathing even out, signaling that she’s fallen asleep. 

He presses a soft kiss to the back of her head, before snuggling closer to get comfortable. He smiles once before whispering, “I love you, (F/n).” He quickly falls asleep, thankful to have such a wonderful girlfriend, and happy from one of the best birthdays that he’s had.


End file.
